Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{1}{6}-4\dfrac{1}{7} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} - {4} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} - {4} + {\dfrac{1}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=13 + {\dfrac{1}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{7}{42}-\dfrac{6}{42}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 13+\dfrac{1}{42}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 13\dfrac{1}{42}$